ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Top 10 Most Popular Movies of 2010
2009 is a so slow and last year. But 2010 looks like that it's going to be the best year of all-time and I am going to put a list for most popular movies of 2010. Movies that have came out or not came out are going to be listed. Even though we haven't seen the movies that came out and watch the trailer thinking that it is about to be a good movie, I will listed it in the top 10 list. Here is the top 10 for most popular movies of 2010: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 will be released on November 19, 2010 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The seventh and final installment of the most popular movie franchise of all-time is coming to an end. I will see this movie. My birthday is just two days before the movie comes out, and this is going to be my best birthday present ever. I love Harry Potter when I was a kid. I haven't read the books, but I did watched the movies. Hopefully this might going to be the best Harry Potter movie ever and on my top list for favorite movies of all-time. Harry Potter Forever! I can not wait to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, which comes out on July 15, 2011. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 will be released on November 12, 2010 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The seventh and not yet the final installment into Rita Christensen's book franchise marks the end. I've seen the trailer and it was epic! I can't wait to see this movie. I've seen Turbo of Catland and it was even better than Morphin the Power and The Magic Ball. I will also be seeing Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2, which will be out on July 8, 2011. Inception Inception was released on July 16, 2010 in IMAX. Directed by Christopher Nolan, who is the director of Batman Returns and The Dark Knight. I've seen this movie in IMAX and it was beyond one of the coolest movie I've ever seen. Leonardo DiCaperio has an awesome performance since he started in Titanic. Christopher Nolan is gotta be one of my favorite director. This movie makes me feel that I should join with them in the dream world and create my own memories. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Sonic X: Return to Soleanna was released on June 4, 2010 in IMAX. The fourth installment of the Sonic X movie franchise, which are the spin-off from the TV show, Sonic X. I've seen this movie in IMAX and it was like an awesome movie. I love playing the Sonic the Hedgehog games anf I will never and I mean never grow out of them. I am seriously going to play the video games like forever, because I am letting to stay in my life as my childhood. So, I'm listing this movie as one of my favorite movies of all-time. This is the most awesome movie of the year. Iron Man 2 Iron Man 2 was released on May 7, 2010 in IMAX. The sequel to the 2008 original, Iron Man is a blockbuster hit. I watched the film and it was pretty awesome. Especially if I should have seen it in IMAX it will be truly awesome. Toy Story 3 Toy Story 3 was released on June 18, 2010 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The third installment of Disney and Pixar's Toy Story film franchise. It's been 11 year since Toy Story 3 and all of the fun has began. I take my younger cousin to see this movie and she enjoyed it. I use to like Toy Story when I was younger. And yes, I am still loving it as always. This movie is kind a kids movie, but adults will sure to enjoy it as well. This movie is so big that it made over $1 billion worldwide at the box office. Shrek Forever After Shrek Forever After was released on May 21, 2010 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The fourth installment and the series finale of DreamWork's most successful movie franchise of all-time Shrek. I've seen it in 3D and it was actually a pretty good for what it compares to the rest of the movies. I actually like Shrek the Third and it was the best Shrek movie in the series yet. This one is the second best. Alice in Wonderland Alice in Wonderland was released on March 5, 2010 in 3D and IMAX 3D. Directed by Tim Burton and starring Johnny Depp and Burton's wife, Helena Bonham-Carter, Mia Wasikowska and Anne Hathaway, this movie looks pretty intense. I've seen it in IMAX 3D, and I gotta say, it's actually a pretty cool movie. Johnny Depp is pretty awesome since he started from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies which were awesome. Tron Legacy Tron Legacy will be released on December 17, 2010 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The sequel to the 1982 original movie, Tron. I haven't seen the original one, but I am going to later on maybe before this movie came out. It looks like that it's a pretty awesome movie. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse was released on June 30, 2010 in IMAX. The third installment of the most recent movie franchise of all-time. I am not a big Twilight fan, but I did watch this movie. The first Twilight movie is horrible and the second one, The Twilight Saga: New Moon (OH MY GOD!) even worst! But this one, it was a very decent film. I only like the movie franchise is only that they're are action sequences. This mean that I am not like a fan of them. I am not on Team Edward or Jacob. The next movie, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn will be divided into two movies, like Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter. Part 1 will be out on November 18, 2011, and Part 2 is yet to be announced to be out at least by the start of 2012.